dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bonta
Bonta is a city in the northwest part of the Dofus world, locked in constant war with the city of Brakmar. The entrance to Bonta is at (-29,-49). Neutrals may freely pass through Bonta and may use its bank and trade houses, but the city is guarded by Militiamen against Brakmarians. Getting Around Players who want to use the Bontan Markets may utilize the Zaapi system to quickly and easily reach most important areas in the city. The cost for a Neutral aligned player to use this system is 2 kamas per transport. The cost for a Bonta aligned player is 1 kama per transport. Brakmar aligned players can not utilize the Zaapi in Bonta at all. Bontarian Talk to Amayiro in the Bontan HQ at (-33,-57) to join the bontarians. You'll have to complete the first quest listed below. Alignment orders Each alignment holds its own Orders. For Bontarians, the orders are: * Valiant Heart * Attentive Eye * Saving Spirit Preparation This is a list of all of the items you need to bring to Bonta to be prepared for the Alignment quest: ; Up to lvl 20 Alignment : 19,000 Kamas 10x Twiggy Swords 20x Wholemeal Bread 20x Twiggy Staffs 1x of each Blop flower 1x Small Twiggy Shovel ; Beyond lvl 20 Alignment : 20x Ring of Agility 10x Bontarian Cloak 3x Piece of Pippin Blop 1x Bowl 2x Cherry. More to come when they get completed Alignment quests Talk to Amayiro to receive quests. Every quest completed increases your Bontarian alignment by one level. Becoming a Bonta (0) Bring 10 Twiggy Swords to Amayiro to gain Bontarian alignment. Reward 50 kama. The Beavis Challenge (1) Run straight ahead from Amiyaro to find Beavis Defeat Beavis (formerly called Tarche) in the Bonta HQ, then speak with Amayiro. Reward pUSSY FROM A GIRL kama. Lady Marmalade's Letter (2) Talk to Lady Marmalade in the inn at (-32, -60). She'll give you a paper. Give the paper to Amayiro. No kama reward. Amayro's Bread (3) Bring 20 Wholemeal Bread to Amayiro. Reward 2000 kama. Dentures for Ned (4) Bring 32 Gobball tooth to Ned Etsith at (-33, -51) (defeat exactly 32 Gobballs - if you have more than that on you, he will confiscate them and send you to bring another 32), then speak with Amayiro. No kama reward. Butthead Wants Revenge (5) Defeat Butthead (formerly called Torche) in the tavern at (-32, -60), then speak with Amayiro. No kama reward. Special Card (6) Retreive Special Playing Card and purchase one Feubuk Beer from Innkeeper Feubuk in the tavern at (-27, -56). Bring these things to Amayiro. No kama reward. A Lost Crow (7) Defeat Lost Crow at (-35, -61), then go to Marge Gondersun (-33, -59) and pay 1000 kama to get a necklace repaired. Then bring it back to Amayiro. Badges, Please (8) Go to taverns and collect badges at (-32, -51), (-27, -50), and (-26, -58). After you collect them, go back to Amayiro. and show him the badges Mechanics Plan (9) Head south to the city of Brakmar. Cross the map with the bridge into the city. On next screen with the City gates (-26,31) head through gates and move right. On the right-hand side of the gate is a set of gears. Walk between those gears and the wooden support beam and your allignment should go up to 9. The quikest way is to use the imp carrier to get to Brakmar. The Boar (10) Aggressive Boars spawn in Cania Fields, known locations (please add): (-28,-48), (-28,-42), (-27,-44), (-20,-41), (-24,-50), (-27,-48), (-23,-47), (-23,-42), (-20, -51), (-28, -47), (-19, -47), (-12, -51) (-27,-38), (-22,-51), (-22,-46), (-21, -45), (-21, -43), (-21-46), (-28, -39), (-32,-42),(-24,-46), (-20,-44), (-32, -43), (-32,-46), (-30,-37), (-26,-43), (-23, -41) : Reward Your mom and 1 days pass, and 2300000000000 kama. ---- 24 Hours untill you can start the next quest ---- Twiggy Staffs (11) Bring 20 Twiggy Staffs to Amayiro. You must have exactly twenty in your inventory. Katana, Nicked and Fixed (12) Go into -32, -51 to beat the tavernier (level 5, 80 hp), and to bring back the cheque to Amayiro - "You have just gained a nicked katana". Then go to the district of the blacksmiths and to ask Kosuke to repair the blade in -26, -55 (in the forging mill) Dangerous Spying (13) Contact double agent Bishom Pot, at (-29,31), then report back to Amayiro. Watch out for the Warriors, they are good and aggro, the higher the level the larger their aggro range is. Explosives, More More More! (14) Buy 10 pods powder from Moob Reicifitra (-27,-58) for the new cannons (you have to pay) talk to him about everything before buying, to get 1 free powder, the rest will cost you 18,000 kamas. Another way to get the powder is to enter his house (under hidden ground behind bookshelf). Here you will find a receipt of the powder (3 magic cure, 1 measure of elbow/oilbow grease, 1 flint). Oilbow Grease is a relatively expensive recipe mixed by farmers from various nuts. Otomaï at -2,-4 will be able to combine the ingredients into gunpowder, however it is usually more cost effective to buy it. Rocks... (15) Go speak to Shere Hacanon at the entry (-29, -49), and bring him back 4 Rock Blocks. Rock Blocks are a quest item, and are found on Plains Cracklers. Big Boxes of Weapons (16) Deliver 4 Boxes of Weapons to Captain Malfe at the Outpost (-26,-45). The Boxes weight 500 pods each and Amayiro handles out only 1 each time. New Technology (17) Kill 15 Markschafer in the Brakmarian region (cemetary of the tortured) or in the Bonta cemetary and get 15 Chafer Helmets for Amayiro Trool Fair (18) Amayiro will ask you to talk to Ture Inge (found inside the militia building also). He will give you an inspection form to detect Brakmarians. Give it to Leonzi Trool (-10,-37), he's the guy that sets up the trool fair. Once he have filled the form take it back to Amayiro. Pretty little Blop Flowers (19) You will need to fight blops and get one of each type of blop flower (Morello Cherry Blop Flower, Indigo Blop Flower, Pippin Blop Flower, Coco Blop Flower. If you find that too hard, you can buy some of them round 2500k each. Fighting in groups of at least two will yeild the flowers much faster. Then take to -5,-12 in treechnid forest. Go inside and place all four flowers in the munster crusher and combine. Take this back to Amayiro Hidden Treasure! (20) Find treasure. Talk to Captain Alrok at Bonta zaap (-32,-58). He tells you the location of Tsog's tomb (-12,-62) in Bonta cemetery. To enter the tomb, you must first become a ghost. Unequip your pet, go to Cania Plains and lose battles until you ghost. Move in front of the grave (the tallest grave of the top left three graves) and, as a ghost, you enter a cave. Move onto the same space as Tsog to recieve his last words. Go to a phoenix statue (nearest is -11,-54) to restore. Buy a small twiggy shovel and head to Sufokia (20,23) to dig up the treasure hidden under 3 barrels below the house. Return to Amayiro. ---- ' You may now choose one of the three Orders at the Orders Tower (-30,-53).' ---- Agility for My Troops (21) Bring Amayiro 20 Rings of Agility. Zeurg, Master of Creatures (22) Get a letter from Zeurg at the Osamodas Temple (8,2). Bring it to Amayiro. Bontarian Cloaks (23) Bring the captain in the main barracks (-33,-57) 10 Bontarian cloaks. Potatoes Galore! (24) Peel potatoes in the kitchen (in the Militia). 200 pods=10 potatoes. Give them back to the cook. Good job. Colonel Lyeno, trapped in the trees(25) Find Colonel Lyeno who is transformed and hidden in the Treechnid's Forest. First go to the secret passage at (-3,-12), check this image if you need directions. Once you are there follow this guide to get to the Colonel from the first map of the secret passage. Talk to the Colonel, he will follow you and you will go to a map where there is a Gobelin on the teleporter. You must defeat a mob of 3 Gobelins and 3 Karne Riders to get out. You '''can' use Intercity Potions, Recall Potions and Zaaps/Zaapis while he is following you''. Now that you have the Colonel and are out of the forest, go talk to Larry Poller who is outside the Orders' Tower at (-30,-53) in Bonta, he will break the curse on the Colonel. Now that the Colonel has returned to normal you must go talk again to Amayiro. Assasination (26) Go talk to Danathor at (-35,-61). He will give you a list of ingredients to gather: 3 Pieces of Pippin Blop, 1 Bowl and 2 Cherries. Go again to talk to him after you have these ingredients at 21:00 (DUT). incomplete More to come when they get completed. External links * FAQ Category:Location Category:Quest